The Center for Tropical and Emerging Global Diseases (CTEGD) of the University of Georgia proposes the continuation of support for its successful training program for biomedical investigators in the areas of bioinformatics, biochemistry, genetics, molecular biology, cell biology and immunology related to laboratory and field research on parasitic pathogens, their hosts and vectors. CTEGD is founded on the tenet that to achieve full impact scientists who study these diseases should be accomplished in their discipline, cooperate across disciplinary boundaries, and understand their research in the greater global context. Accordingly our educational concept is based on rigorous training that imparts broad understanding of the biosciences, in depth training in a focused area of research, and perspectives to appreciate the challenge parasitic diseases pose at the level of global medical and public health implementation. This training grant continues to draw on the breadth of training opportunities within the Departments of Cellular Biology, Infectious Diseases, Entomology, Microbiology, Food Science and Technology, Biochemistry and Molecular Biology and Genetics. The research programs of 19 well funded and highly experienced CTEGD faculty members provides training in many aspects of parasite biology and host/parasite relationships. The research systems available for study include malaria, intestinal protozoans, Chagas disease, African sleeping sickness, leishmaniasis, toxoplasmosis, Ichthyophthirius multifiliis, schistosomiasis, lymphatic filariasis, parasitoid insects and culicine, anopheline and ixodid vectors. Through courses, a seminar series (Journal Club and Research in Progress), broad-based lectureships, annual symposia, and unique overseas opportunities, trainees broaden their view of parasitology beyond their specific research focus. This includes in-depth discussions of responsible research practices at the bench and in the field. Funding is requested for 5 years to support 6 predoctoral and 3 post-doctoral trainees per year. Superior trainees will be selected competitively from a national pool of applicants based on scholastic records, recommendations, standardized testing, prior research experience and commitment to a scientific career in this field. RELEVANCE (See instructions): Human and veterinary parasitic diseases are major scourges of much of the world, and training the next generation of scientists who will use today's and tomorrow's tools to tackle these diseases is of paramount importance. This Training Program not only trains quality trainees in cutting-edge research, it also broadens their perspectives so they are able to interface with translational and operational researchers to push forward both scientifically and in regard to public health measures around the globe